For mirror-finishing the inner surface of a larger-size tank, there is conventionally used an abrasion in combination with electrolytic polishing in which an electrolytic operation is combined with abrasion performed with an abrasive matter. According to this technique, a polishing tool is moved with the tank fixed. Therefore, such technique cannot be applied to mirror-finishing of a continuous ribbonlike material.